Yo te cuidaré
by DaniBramKB
Summary: Kurt esta realmente enfermo, pero Blaine tiene un plan para hacerlo sentir mejor. ¡Es mejor de lo que suena!


_**Kurt esta realmente enfermo, pero Blaine tiene un plan para hacerlo sentir mejor. ¡Es mejor de lo que suena!**_

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, es un ONE-SHOOT espero que les agrade, nos leemos al final de la historia ;)**

* * *

><p>Desde hacía un rato el joven de la piel de porcelana se sentía mal, le dolía el estómago, y al parecer tenía fiebre, había momentos en que solo quería morir, se sentía pésimo. Entró a la próxima clase que le tocaba pero cuando estaba en la puerta todo se volvió borroso, y lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse la boca y salir corriendo. Fue consciente de que todos en la clase de español se le habían quedado viendo, y de que el señor Schuester lo perseguía como un loco, no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era llegar al baño, estaba mareándose. Pensó que no llegaría pero así fuera lo último que hiciera, no mancharía su nuevo conjunto de Armani. Llegó y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta del primer baño y destaparse la boca, nunca en su vida había vomitado tanto, pero era su culpa, sabía que no debía comer la tarta misteriosa que su padre había preparado ayer por la noche.<p>

Oyó que el señor Schuester lo llamaba desesperado.

-Kurt, ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt no podía hablar, el constante vomito no lo dejaba ni respirar. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, le pidió al señor Schuester que le diera una bolsa y lo llevara a la dirección para llamar a su casa, no podía seguir en la escuela en esas condiciones. El señor Schuester le dio una bolsa de papel y tapándose la boca con ella siguió al señor Schuester, oyó como el señor Figgins hablaba con su padre y le pedía que viniera por el cuanto antes. Burt llegó con Carole quince minutos después, y luego de mirar horrible a su padre se levantó y fue directo al auto seguido por las disculpas de su padre.

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico con pelo negro y rizado, intentaba conseguir un celular para hablar con la persona que amaba, el señor Schuester le había retirado el suyo en clase de español, pero cuando entró al salón del coro y vio que Kurt no se encontraba ahí comenzó a rogar por un celular, nadie se lo prestó.

Resignado comenzó a hacer un plan para poder ver a Kurt esa misma tarde. Kurt lo mataría pero valía la pena intentarlo. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado a Kurt?

Eso era lo único que le importaba, quería saber que pasaba con su novio y por qué no estaba en clases.

Llegando a su casa, corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en su baño, odiaba estar enfermo. Cuando pensó que ya no podría vomitar más, cepilló sus dientes y se recostó en su cama.

Algunos de su clase de español se habían preocupado por él y habían llamado a casa, bueno, realmente solo llamó Mercedes. Era extraño que Blaine aún no lo llamara, siempre se mandaban mensajes cuando no estaban juntos, el joven de la piel de porcelana se sentía peor solo de pensar en que Blaine no se había preocupado por él. En fin, poco a poco sus pensamientos lo dejaron más y más agotado, no supo en que momento pero se quedó dormido.

En cuanto las clases terminaron, Blaine subió a su auto, y se dirigió a hacer su plan, le tomó como 15 minutos pero llegó a su destino, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kurt, también estaba preocupado, no sabía que había pasado con Kurt, todo había estado bien, tal vez un poco raro pero cuando fue por él a la clase de español y no lo encontró comenzó a preocuparse, ellos siempre iban juntos a sus clases, pensó que lo encontraría en el salón del coro. Se equivocó tampoco estaba ahí.

Se fue acercando a la puerta y tocó el timbre, estaba tan nervioso que no podía separar el dedo del pequeño botón.

Un sonido como de campana despertó al joven de la piel de porcelana de golpe, alguien estaba tocando el timbre. Como Burt y Carole habían salido y Finn había ido con Puckerman, él estaba solo. Se levantó cuidadosamente de su cama y fue bajando las escaleras lentamente, Quien fuera el que estaba tocando parecía no poder despegar el dedo del timbre, Cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió, se quedó impactado, no podía creer que EL estuviera ahí, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes claramente mostraban preocupación.

Blaine notó que Kurt tenía el pelo revuelto, y se veía cansado. Demonios. Al parecer lo había despertado. Verlo así, sin arreglar, realmente le gustaba,

Blaine pensaba que se veía más vulnerable y hermoso, no importaba cuantas veces lo había visto así, no se acostumbraba. Jamás se cansaría de verlo. Decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Te desperté? -comenzó tímidamente Blaine, quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Kurt no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero si, si lo había despertado. Lo miró entre fastidiado y apenado.

-Sí, Blaine, pero no te preocupes. -confesó.

-Lo lamento, yo solo vine a ver como estabas, mi amor. -Blaine sabía que esas eran las palabras mágicas.

Esa palabra era lo único que Kurt necesitaba para poder perdonarlo, "mi amor", sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago se revolvía. No podía

Pasarle en ese momento.

-No, por favor, no. -Kurt empezó a maldecir pero ya no podía hacer nada, corrió al baño y vomitó por millonésima vez en el día.

Blaine lo siguió, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kurt en ningún momento, lo que vio hizo que todas las dudas se aclararan, ya sabía que tenía Kurt.

Kurt no se dio cuenta al principio, pero Blaine había visto todo. Le dio tanta vergüenza. Oficialmente ese día había sido horrendo para Kurt Hummel. Kurt comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente consigo mismo y con Blaine, el no debió haberlo seguido. Volvió a vomitar, no pudo ni hablar antes de que volviera a pasar, y así unas cuantas veces más.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer, parecía haberse quedado congelado, cuando vio que gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas quiso correr, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que pronto estaría todo mejor pero sus piernas le habían declarado la guerra y no podía moverse de donde estaba.

Kurt reaccionó y comenzó a gritar para sorpresa de Blaine.

-Blaine, lárgate de aquí. No quiero que me veas así.

-No, mi amor, deja de preocuparte porque hoy yo Blaine Anderson, te cuidaré. -A Blaine le habían dolido las palabras de Kurt pero sabía que Kurt se sentía mal y eso lo ponía de malas.

-Oh Blaine, no seas sucio, no jugare al doctor contigo, enserio me siento mal. -Blaine comenzó a reírse, Kurt no entendía que era lo gracioso.

-Kurt, debemos trabajar en tu manera de entender las cosas, últimamente todo lo que digo te parece sucio. -dijo Blaine entre risas, Kurt se rió un poco, eso hizo que Blaine se sintiera mejor, Blaine tenía razón todo lo que salía de sus labios parecía una insinuación en los oídos de Kurt.

-Blaine, solo vete, odio que me veas en esta situación, por favor vete, ya viste como estoy, ahora solo lárgate. -dijo Kurt pero, después se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, Blaine realmente estaba dolido, no pensó que Kurt utilizaría ese tono con él, Kurt se sintió como un patán, no debió tratar así a su novio. Blaine se dio media vuelta cabizbajo.

-Adiós, Kurt, mejórate. -susurró Blaine, las palabras de Kurt parecían haberlo herido enserio.

-No, Blaine, no quise decir... -Kurt no pudo terminar, su estómago había vuelto a revolverse.

-Kurt! ¿Estás bien? Mi amor, enserio no te preocupes, y digas lo que digas, yo te cuidaré. Lo prometo. -Blaine sonaba realmente preocupado. Esas simples palabras hicieron que Kurt se sintiera mejor.

-Te amo, Blaine. Y perdóname por decir tantas estupideces, ya sabes como soy. -se disculpó Kurt, Blaine solo sonrió dando a entender que Kurt estaba disculpado.

Blaine abrazó a Kurt, pero lo único que provocó en vez del normal estremecimiento del cuerpo de Kurt fue un estremecimiento de su estómago, Kurt empujó a Blaine lejos de él y volvió a vomitar, Kurt se sentía realmente mal.

-Lo... lo lamento, Kurt, No debí haberte abrazado, de verdad, lo siento, perdón. -Blaine estaba muy arrepentido.

-Blaine necesitó ir a mi habitación, necesito recostarme. -Esta vez fue turno de Blaine de oír una insinuación saliendo de los labios de Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel será un honor llevarte hasta tu habitación. -dijo Blaine acercándose maliciosamente hacía donde Kurt estaba.

-Que demon... -Kurt fue interrumpido por Blaine que lo acababa de tomar en brazos. -¡Blaine, bájame, me estoy mareando, bájame!

Kurt se estaba comportando mal con Blaine, no debía estarle gritando de ese modo, pero de verdad se estaba mareando. Blaine lo depositó con increíble delicadeza sobre la cama y después se recostó junto a su novio.

-Blaine juro que me las pagarás. -dijo Kurt con el tono más amenazador que se le ocurrió. Kurt se levantó rápidamente a lavarse los dientes, estando con

Blaine no permitiría que su aliento a enfermo arruinará el momento. Cepilló rápidamente sus dientes y volvió a recostarse con su novio.

-Kurt, perdón por no haberte llamado antes y llegar sin avisar, enserio lo lamento pero el señor Schuester me quitó el celular en la clase de español y no tenía como llamarte. Los del glee club son realmente celosos con sus celulares y yo estaba desesperado, te extrañe hoy en el glee club -Blaine se disculpaba y al mismo tiempo reía, Kurt también quería reírse pero sabía que si lo hacía vomitaría más y más. Blaine empezó a mirar a Kurt fijamente, Kurt como es de esperarse se ruborizo, Kurt comenzó a contemplar a Blaine también, él amaba cada rasgo físico de Blaine, su cabello rizado, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosas, y su piel bronceada, todo era hermoso a los ojos de Kurt.

-Blaine, te amo. -oh diablos, Kurt había pensado en vos alta y se había ruborizado aún más.

-Yo también te amo, Kurt, te amo. -esta vez fue turno de Blaine de ruborizarse.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Kurt agradeció haberse lavado los dientes. Blaine se fue acercando a Kurt algo indeciso, Kurt no sabía qué pasaría si se besaban, ¿Se marearía de nuevo? Blaine y Kurt estaban claramente a distancia de beso, en cualquier momento esos labios que Kurt tanto amaba estarían sobre los suyos. Oh. Dios. Mío. Cuando los labios de Blaine rozaron los de Kurt, todo desapareció, la náusea, el mareo, la preocupación, TODO. Blaine tenía ese efecto en Kurt.

Blaine sentía una conexión con Blaine siempre que se besaban y como vio que todo iba bien comenzó a rodear el frágil cuerpo de Kurt con sus brazos. Ellos realmente se amaban, y a los ojos del mundo entero, ellos iban demasiado enserio.

Kurt notó como Blaine lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su aroma y calor corporal le brindaban calma y lo hacían sentir bien.

Blaine buscó tímidamente adentrar su lengua en la boca de Kurt. Kurt no le hizo esperar y brindó el acceso que Blaine solicitaba al mismo tiempo que jalaba los rizos de Blaine hacia el para profundizar el beso, todo se estaba volviendo muy íntimo. Kurt no se sentía del todo bien pero decidió continuar. Blaine lo besaba con delicadeza para no hacer sentir mal a Kurt, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire. Kurt sonreía, se sentía mucho mejor con Blaine a su lado.

-Seguro que soy la persona que mejor te ha cuidado ¿O no?

-Claro que sí, de hecho, ahora sí que me gustaría jugar al doctor contigo. -Kurt comenzó a besar dulcemente a Blaine, los dos comenzaron a profundizar el beso. De pronto oyeron la puerta principal abriéndose, seguramente Burt había vuelto junto con Carole.

Kurt se puso nervioso y se separó un poco de Blaine. Burt entró al cuarto, claramente estaba confundido.

-Ah, Kurt, no sabía que Blaine estaría aquí, lamento interrumpir. ¿Blaine, cuidaste bien a Kurt?

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Sí, señor, cuide a Kurt muy bien. -dijo Blaine.

Kurt solo pudo reír, después de todo, ese había sido de los mejores días para Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primer fic así que me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera una historia, subiré más ONE-SHOOTS pero les gustaría que también subiera una historia?, tengo varias ideas pero diganme si les gusta mi modo de escribir, y si leerían la historia! Nos leemos pronto. :)<strong>


End file.
